The Angels Cried that Day
by Son Angie Kuri
Summary: (Rating for content. Suicidal event...) Marron decides to 'kick the bucket', on purpose. Can a certain someone stop her in time?


A/N: Hi. Before we move on, I'd like to apologize for any disappointments. Thank you for reading…err, or at least _opening_ this fic ( --to those who like to do that(namely me)). 

**__**

The Angels Cried that Day

Marron stared blankly out onto the tranquil ocean, wishing for a giant wave to come and sweep her away. She smiled to herself as she acknowledged the possibilities of that. 'Twas neither a happy nor sad smile. Merely peaceful. 

Her eyes were glazed over from crying, and she pressed her forehead against the cool glass panes of her window, shutting her eyelids tightly. She wished she didn't feel so alone.

__

I can't take…the pain

It's all just…too much

I've waited for it to stop "Stop, please…"

But I just can't wait any longer

A rattling sound pierced the calm stillness of the room, bringing the golden-haired youth out of her reverie. Her eyes shot open and she realized the sound had come from her hands. She looked down at the rather large bottle of aspirin they grasped. _No_… No, she mustn't be afraid now. She must go on. 

Moving away from the window, she sank into the darker corners of the room. The bleaker, more desolate corners. The corners that spoke her soul. 

__

The bottle in my hands

The pills I will take

Pain killers, really

No more hurt, no more sorrow

It will all go away

It will all go away…

Marron glanced at the note she had written, sitting quietly and undisturbed on the coffee table, freshly prepared and ready for the world to read. Her parents will just have to understand. Everyone will have to understand. There was no other way to stop the pain. "_None…?_"

__

I'm sorry, mom

I'm sorry, dad

Please forgive me

Just…let me go

Her hands shook again, this time rattling the bottle even more. She growled and popped it open, her vacant gaze drawn to the opening almost magnetically. Hundreds of pills waited for her, all of them just wanting and begging to be consumed. Briskly and shakily, she spilled a handful of them into her palm, acting as if time would stop any moment and she wouldn't be able to finish. The texture of the pills corresponded with her skin: chalky and white. She smiled again. Not happy. Not sad. Just calm…

__

After fighting myself for so long

I've come to one conclusion

I don't need anything that life has to offer

I don't want it

I just want to go far, far away

Plunge into whatever awaits me

Take whatever is there

Because there's nothing left for me here

Nothing…

Slowly, Marron lifted the pills to her mouth, feeling their smooth surfaces brush against her lips. Her eyes stung with unshed tears, but she held them back and desperately searched for something to keep her from crying. Because she hated crying. Before long she found her gaze combing the room, memorizing the pictures on the walls and mantles. Faces watched her. So many, many eyes… "_Don't, please…_" 

__

I want the world to know I'm sorry,

You wouldn't believe how much.

I want everyone to hear me,

To feel my wounded touch.

It is time for me to leave you,

And someday you all will see,

Just how much I had loved you,

Now maybe you'll love me…

Time slowed to a stop. Everything spun in a circle. _"Marron…"_

A distant knock came to the door. A limp body now occupied the house. Such vibrant blue eyes, now glassy and lifeless. The knock soon turned into pounding. And then finally the door was broken down. A lavender-haired man came rushing in, calling out frantically. Fear was evident on his face as he dashed into the living room. But Marron couldn't hear him as he called her name. She couldn't see as he knelt down beside her body to shake her. Darkness surrounded her and she found herself lost to it. 

__

My life is over

I've taken it away

And now here I am

In a void I'll never escape

In the distance, a low rumble greeted the sky. And before long rain began to pour. Tears…

"_No…_"

"_She has done it, she has gone…_"

"_Oh merciful Lord._"

Trunks shook his head._ No…_ Carefully he picked Marron's body off the ground ran out of the house into the pouring rain. He didn't want this to be happening. He didn't want this to be real! 

Wind whipped around him and the ocean roared ferociously. He glanced at the girl in his arms, clutching at her tighter. "Why, Marron, WHY?!" he cried, not realizing that his own hot tears--tears he would've been extremely surprised to see--were rolling down his face, mingling with that of the angels'. All he could do now was stare at her and cry with them, his grief and his pain fusing with that of all the world. All who had taken their lives could be remembered in heaven, yet all were lost, both to Heaven, to Earth, and to all that existed. 

The angels cried that day because they could do nothing to save the girl who took her life. The angels cried because of the pain that they had to endure each time…_every_ time. "_When_ _will it stop? When will it all end?"_ Maybe someday, but not today. 

**__**

An angel has fallen

God, let us pray

Lost in Eternity

She has now gone astray

The angel is gone

The angel is gone…

~A~

A/N: Once again, my apologies. And can you believe I've edited and altered this fic more than five times already??


End file.
